Half Alive
by Masquerade Puppet Bella
Summary: She never really had anyone,ever. Her family was her maids and servants. Rarely did she talk. After being home schooled for a long time she is finally able to go to school. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Half Alive

Half Alive

Summary: She had never really had anyone, never. Her family was her maids and servants. Rarely did she talk. After being home schooled for a long time she is finally able to go to school. What will happen?

**B/N: -yawns- Wow….anyone know how long its been since I've WRITTEN!? Do you know how much I HATE being grounded? It fucking sucks! Once I'm grounded I have NO imagination! And it's even worse because even AFTER I'm ungrounded my brain is still malfunctioning! So, to shorten my rant: Groundation sucks. Here's a new story, and in a while I'll be back in routine with my other stories. **

**--**

The only sound that could be heard was nothing. Yes nothing. It's a beautiful sound, especially if that's how you are. I am nothing, much rather a nobody. I was born sometime in the fall, October or November I think. I really don't know. Why, because every year in either October or November _they _do something for my birthday. Who are _they? They_ are my servants in the household.

"Young Mistress, you should be asleep!" Shizune, my personal maid whispered as she found me walking the corridors. I must have been too deep in thought to not notice my 'nothingness' disappear.

I just shrugged it off. These servants, I guess you can say are like my family. They also serve, these people. What do you guys call them? I believe you call them 'parents' and 'siblings' if I have either any.

Shizune pulls on my much too slender arms. I purposely eat little. I don't know why. I think I do it for self punishment. I believe I shouldn't be alive.

I now notice what replaced my nothingness sound. It's Shizune's heels clicking on the linoleum floor. I yearn to sigh, but I don't, I don't do anything at all, nothing at all, literally. I'm not really allowed to do anything for myself. I'm lucky if I can open a damned door! Whatever though, I hate it yes, but whoever my parents are, they pay for this.

"Young Mistress, why are you in these grubby clothes?" Shizune asks.

What wrong with my clothes? I'm wearing that stupid white corset dress that drags on the floor with the rather long sleeves. Why do I need a corset anyways? I'm too thin for my own good anyways, right? Anyways this IS the clothing I wore for dinner. Why do I change my clothes every three hours?

"You should be in your night gown!" She hisses.

I fight down a shudder. How I hate dresses and gown. Aren't they the same thing anyways? Gah! I really am going insane.

Shizune shows me to my room, thankfully its red and black. At least I was able to let them know (by nods of approval and disapproval) what colors I wanted. Shizune disappears for a little bit, only to come back with a black silk night gown.

"You know Young Mistress," Shizune says as starts unlacing the strings of the corset part on my dress, "Master Ryden has decided to let you go to a public school."

My jaw wanted to drop with my dress. Who ever this 'Master Richard' is, he's had me home schooled since kindergarten. Thoughts began racing through my head. I didn't even notice when I got into bed, or when I actually fell asleep.

--

**B/n: Tell me, good or bad?**


	2. Chapter 2

Half Alive

Half Alive

Summary: She had never really had anyone, never. Her family was her maids and servants. Rarely did she talk. After being home schooled for a long time she is finally able to go to school. What will happen?

**--**

I fluttered my eyes open as my dream cut short. I had no recollection of what went on the night before.

"Dear god." I groan as I strech and the sun hits my eyes. I groan for a few more seconds to assure myself I am awake.

A few moments later a faint knock hits my ears. I was pretty sure it was Shizune, until I heard the pattern of the knock. It had a dun-duna-dun-dun dun-da sound to it. I only know one person who has that knock. I quickly got out of bed, ignoring the coldness of the marble flooring to open the door. I greeted the girl with a warm smile. The person at the door is my best friend, Ino.

"Hey!" She giggled.

"Hi." I replied as I moved out of the way so she could get in. I knew what I was doing today: Shopping.

"Are you ready to go to the mall?" Ino asked as she started making my bed. I just gave her a look that clearly read "You've got to be kidding me."

"Oh, right, you've just awoken. Well…go take a shower and I'll get you your clothes ready."

"Alright." I said and I headed towards the restroom.

--

When I was fully cleansed I grabbed my robe and came out of the restroom. I saw Ino on the bed reading a magazine she had brought. I cleared my throat, to let her know I was there.

"You know, you are quieter than my friend Hinata." Ino muttered to me as she picked herself off the ground. She had fallen when I cleared my throat.

"Who's Hinata?" I asked as I sat on my bed.

"Hinata is a girl that I go to school with. You'll meet her when you come to my school." Ino replied as she grabbed my clothes off the chaise. I thought about what she said and then clicked it in with what Shizune had said the night before.

"Wait…don't you go to a private school?"

"Yeah, didn't Shizune tell you that you were going to a private school?"

My insides started to heat up and my eyebrows furrowed. Shizune had lied to me about going to a public school. Don't get me wrong, at least in private school you get to socialize with other kids unlike home schooled, but I got my hopes up. Public school is like…freedom. Something I'll never have. I sighed as I grabbed my clothes from Ino and went to go get changed in my closet.

"Yeah, but she…never mind." I said from the other side

"Okay!" Ino cheered as she plopped herself on my couch. A few minutes I came out and looked at Ino's outfit. It was the same as mine, except lighter in colors. She wore a white long sleeve with a light purple doll shirt on top, while I wore a black long sleeve with a black doll shirt on top. She wore a pair of light blue, almost white skinny jeans, while I wore dark blue almost black skinny jeans. Her shoes where white Ballerina flats, while mine where all black Converse. Her blonde hair was up in a ponytail per usual, while my pink hair was down and at my waist. Her blue eyes sparkled with her blue eye shadow, while my emerald eyes were dull and lifeless. Everything about her was perfect, in my eyes. Her skin was nicely tanned, as if it had been given a light kiss from the sun, while my skin was ghostly pale. She was a nice size in height, while I was about two to three inches shorter. Hell, she had just the right amount of meat on her while I was a toothpick. To me, Ino is the definition of perfection, I often wonder why she is my servant.

"Hello, Earth to Sakura, Sakura do you copy?" Ino asked as she wove a hand in front of my eyes. I must have been to busy in thinking about how perfect she is.

"Yeah…I was just thinking about how we match." I shrugged. Ino rolled her eyes and grabbed my wrist and led me out of my room

--

As we walked down the flight of stairs, we ourselves got weird stares. Why? Well we were taking the special stairs, meant only for servents, NOT me. I heard whispers and felt looks of daggers at my retreating back. Amelia must have also felt them because she'd look back and send them her own glare, which made them get back to work.

"They're just jealous that they aren't your personal maid Sakura, that's why they're gossiping." Ino whispered.

If I had learned anything from watching some t.v (when I had the time) was that gossip starts fights.

"INO WAIT!" A shrill voice shouted.

I knew it wasn't Shizune, she may have a shrill voice as well, but her voice wasn't that high pitched. I turned around when Ino did and saw it was Karin. I don't personally like Karin because she is the rudest maid of all. I had to request Shizune to keep her away from me. I heard Ino sigh; she must not be fond of her either.

What can I tell you about Karin? Well for starters, I have no clue what the hell her surname is, nor do I care. Karin is a two-faced bitch (I beg pardon my vulgar use of words but it is true) when she is around me without any other people around, she's rude, but when others are around, she tries to be sweet. She is a little bit taller than Ino, at least half an inch, red-headed, a little bit lighter than Ino in color, same weight probably, has dark eyes with glasses. Everyday Karin is "sick" says Shizune, but Ino doesn't buy it. Ino says she's just lazy. Why is she even a maid then? I asked Ino once and she said it's because of her boyfriend. I'm surprised she has one with her attitude. She must use another face. Anyways, the way Ino said "boyfriend" tells me that she likes him, or has dated him. What is love?

"Karin, I'm sorry, but I'm working." Ino answered nonchalantly as she motioned her head to me.

Karin looked at me with a smile and a hidden look of disgust. What did I do?

"Oh." She says, like I wasn't worth anything. Then just like that she turned around and walked away.

The rest of the walk to the main door was quiet. Although when we got to the limo Ino became talkative again.

"She probably wanted me to take her shift so she can run off with her boyfriend." Ino says as she rolls her eyes.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Slips my mouth. I then hide my face as it turned red in embarrassment. Before I can tell Ino she doesn't have to answer, she chuckles.

"Yes, actually I am in a relationship. His name is Shikamaru, I'll introduce you to him when we go to my school. He's really nice." She said dreamily. Must be nice.

The rest of the ride was spent with me nodding, gazing outside, or giving Ino my opinion on things. When we reached the mall my eyes widen. It was bigger than I remembered. Then again, I only see the mall about one time a month. I was still admiring the giant structure when Ino grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the limo.

"Sheesh girl, you day dream too much." Ino complained. I just rolled my eyes and let her lead me to where ever she was leading me to.

When Ino opened the mall doors she smiled. I forgot; Ino practically lives in the mall. The first thing I notice is the smell. It's a mixture of foods. I just wrinkle my nose though, I was hungry, but I wasn't going to eat. The next thing I notice is a certain red-head.

"Sasuke! Please can you smile for the camera?" Karin's shrill voice hits my ears.

"Hn." Came the reply. I look over to the boy and capture his face, for just a mere three seconds. He was pretty cute; his hair reminded me of a chicken's ass though.

Ino sighs next to me and I chuckle. She must be getting tired of this girl.

"Oh Karin!" Ino shouts. I then groan, Ino why are you calling her over to us?

"Ino!" The said girl yells as she dragged the poor boy over to us.

"I thought you were….oh." Karin snorted when she saw me. I just rolled my eyes and then looked up to see and interesting store.

"Well, I can spare a few minutes to catch up!" Ino cheered. She must want to get some of the latest gossip.

"Um…." I try to cut in. I'm not interested in gossip. Ino automatically let go of my wrist and started chattering away, some best friend she is. When released I quietly left to the interesting store.

--

**B/N: So…how was this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

Half Alive

Half Alive

Summary: She had never really had anyone, never. Her family was her maids and servants. Rarely did she talk. After being home schooled for a long time she is finally able to go to school. What will happen?

**--**

**B/n: As I went back to read this story seeing I had free time, I noticed some mistakes. In the first chapter it was supposed to be Ryden, not Richard and in the second Ino, not Amelia. I am sorry for the mistakes, but seeing that I am copying this straight from my notebook, there is bound to be mistakes! So…yeah.**

**--**

"_Um…." I try to cut in. I'm not interested in gossip. Ino automatically let go of my wrist and started chattering away, some best friend she is. When released I quietly left to the interesting store._

_--_

I really don't know why I was so drawn to this store. It could be because it had a lot of dark colors, it could be because of the loud music, or it could be because of the interesting looking people that worked there. Something about that store made me drawn to it. I looked up at the archway of the store to see in big, red, gothic styled letters the name of the store: Hot Topic.

"I highly doubt Ino would like if you went into this store, by yourself that is." A deep voice said from behind me. My breath hitched in my throat as I stifled a gasp. I swallowed the lump in my throat and turned around, only to be met by an open area. A tap on my shoulders made me jump and I quickly turned around, successfully bumping heads with the person who tapped me.

"My Sakura! What has you all hyped up?" Ino asked as she rubbed her head. Being in that house too long has turned me crazy, I'm hearing voices. I was going to answer her, but in the corner of my eye I saw someone with a chicken's ass styled hair peer over the corner, smirking. Was it him that called me?

"You zone out too much." Ino sighed as she sat at the bench. When Ino looked up at the store I was standing in front of, she wrinkled her nose, in disgust maybe?

"Ugh! I can't stand that store, too dark and loud." Ino snorted. Yep, it was out of disgust.

"There you are Ino!" Karin shouted as she dragged Sasuke by his hand over too us.

"You ran off in a hurry!"

"Well, I noticed Sakura was gone…so naturally being a personal….friend I had to go find her." Ino shrugged. I noticed how careful she was when she said 'friend'. If it had just been Karin around she probably would have said 'personal maid', but I guess with Sasuke in the picture, she had to be careful.

"Oh, I understand!" Karin said in a sickly sweet voice. She then looked over to the store.

"Ew, why are we in front of here?" She drawled out with disgust as she glared in my direction. I immediately looked down at the floor.

"It's where she found Sakura, she must have been wondering around." Sasuke muttered. Karin swooned over the words he said. Hello? This girl hated my guts and now that her boyfriend is defending me she acts this way…this girl has more issues than a magazine! (**B/N: Stolen from Spencerxmonsterr…she says it to me a lot XD)**

"Yeah…now come on. Let's go to a good store!" Ino cheered as she started to lead the way.

"HOLLISTER!" Karin shouted as she ran off without her boyfriend. Not too long after Ino followed. They both had more issues than a magazine. Sasuke walked infront of me and I turned back to look at the cool looking store once again. I sighed as I longed to go in. Something about it kept gnawing at my stomach to go in. I kept my gaze on the door a little bit longer before I turned around, only to crash into something hard. Upon impact I held my nose and squinted my eyes. It hurt. I heard a chuckle and opened my eyes, still holding my nose. It was Sasuke, and he was chuckling.

"Sorry about that." He spoke. It wasn't rough like it had been before; it was more soft and velvety. Remembering that he had spoken to me I shrugged, too nervous to talk.

"If you don't mind me asking, and hopefully you won't find this offending but: Are you mute? I haven't heard you say a thing yet." He said.

"I don't talk much." I whispered. Sasuke just raised his eyebrows at my answer.

"Huh, really? That's rare." He muttered. I glared a little bite. Not all women talk a lot jackass! Pardon my language…

"Well, would you like to go into the store?" Sasuke asked as he motioned his head to the archway. I felt my lower lip quiver. Yes, yes I did…but what would Ino say? Even worse, what would Karin say? I don't want to get Sasuke in trouble with her. And to top it all off, I don't have any money.

Okay, maybe that was an understatement. I don't have any money **with** me. I have a ton of money…somehow. I just don't have any money I can use to spend. Gah! Another understatement. I don't have any money to spend with me…I really am going crazy.

_Snap _

_Snap_

"Hey? You alright?" Sasuke asked as he snapped his fingers in front of my face. I shook my head so I can clear my thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. That's all." I said as I let go of my nose. I had still been holding it.

"Um…wait right here, sit down, tilt your head back and pinch the bridge of your nose." Sasuke commanded me. I was going to say something, but Sasuke pushed me into a sitting position on the bench and made me do what he had told me to do earlier. Oh no, don't tell me he will be like a maid as well!

What felt like a mere few seconds passed by before Sasuke came back and sat next to me. He removed my hand and held my nose with his own hand and a tissue.

"What's the matter?" I asked. This was a very uncomfortable situation. Before I knew it, my head was laid on his lap and I was lying down.

"I guess you ran into my chest a little too hard." He chuckled.

"You've got a bloody nose."

I felt my eyes widen. Did he just say blood? I hate blood! The mere sight of it, and thought of it at that case sends chills up my spine. Sasuke must have noticed my fear because he started to stroke my hair, an attempt to calm me down.

"It'll be alright, I'll fix you up." He soothed me. The last thing I remember was his smile and him fingering my hair before my eyes shut.

--

"SASUKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Karin shouted. That is what I woke up to. I didn't want to open my eyes, I was too tired, and I was too comfortable.

"Shh! She's asleep." Sasuke hissed. His hand that was once on my nose was holding the hand of mine that couldn't be seen as the other continued to stroke my hair.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to her nose?" Ino asked as she came closer. I felt Sasuke loosen his grip on my hand before letting it go. My hand felt cold without it.

"She fell and got a bloody nose. I told her to lie down, but she said the benches were too hard so I let her use my lap as a pillow. I then stroked her hair to calm her down, and soon she was asleep." I felt Sasuke shrug. His voice had gone rough again.

"Oh." Karin snorted.

"You guys go finish up your shopping and I'll watch her. Shopping isn't my thing." Sasuke yawned, seems like he was more tired than I was. I heard two squeals from the girls and then footsteps running away.

"You can wake up now." Sasuke chuckled.

"…"

"I can tell you're awake."

"…"

"-Sigh- I didn't want to have to do this." I could hear a smirk in his voice. The next thing that happened next was me laughing.

"Hahahaha! I give! Hahahaha! Please Haha stop!" I shouted as I squirmed around. Sasuke himself chuckled and then stopped tickling me.

"A sleeping person wouldn't be able to feel that."

"Whatever."

"Hold still." Sasuke commanded. I watched as Sasuke grabbed another tissue and put some water from his water bottle on it. He then proceeded to wash the dry blood off my nose.

"There, all clean." He announced.

"Why are you so friendly to me?" I asked. I had noticed it. He was cold to his girlfriend and then really kind to a stranger. Sasuke just raised both eyebrows at this.

"You would much rather me be cold?" Sasuke asked as his voice went rough. It sent shivers up my spine. Why didn't it send them up when he was saying it to Karin?

"No." I answered.

"The reason is, is that there is something about you. I don't know what…but something. It's your aurora, or something. Something about you wants me to be kind to you." He shrugged as if his answer made sense.

"Your answer…makes NO sense what-so-ever. You sound like a crazy person!" I exclaimed. Sasuke just laughed at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sasuke rolled his eyes. He then grabbed my arm and led me into Hot Topic.

--

I can only describe Hot Topic in one word: Amazing. It was probably the most amazing store I've been into. I don't even know how to describe it. **(B/N: Only because I haven't been there in 3 months TT.TT)**

Sasuke bought me some stuff. I insisted he didn't but he is stubborn. I'll have to remember to pay him back someday…

When we came out of the store, Ino and Karin were making their way towards us. Sasuke took the bag from me and held it like it was his.

"Ugh, Sasuke you should really stop shopping there." Karin snorted. He can do whatever he wants! You don't own him.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. Ino giggled.

"You have a wide vocabulary with all your grunts." She laughed.

"You and Sakura probably had a good conversation. I mean all you do is grunt and she doesn't say a thing." Karin hissed. My eyes went to the floor and I saw Sasuke's hold tighten on the bag.

"Karin shut up! At least she doesn't whine like you." Ino defended me. Karin glared and grabbed Sasuke's hand and headed off in the other direction

"Sorry about that Sakura. Karin is a bitch." Ino sighed as she started to lead me to the other side of the mall, where the limo would pick me up.

--

"Well, I did buy you your school stuff, even if you were kinda passed out." Ino announced as she pulled the blankets on my bed back. We had been shopping longer than I thought; then again I was asleep most of the time.

"Okay." I said. I wasn't in the mood for talking. I heard Ino sigh from my lack of conversation. I resisted rolling my eyes, but I got changed into regular cotton pajamas, NOT a night gown this time thankfully.

"Night Sakura."

"Night Ino."

--

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

"Mmm." I groaned as I heard the annoying tapping sound.

_Tap _

_Tap_

_Tap  
_

I sighed as I got up and took a quick look at the clock: 3 am. What the hell is at my window at 3 in the morning? As I approached the balcony window, I saw a shadow of a person. By then, I was scared. What if it was a murderer?! For some real stupid reason I wanted to see if it was a murderer so I pulled the curtains back to reveal…

--

**B/n: Let's stop right there. I know Sasuke was really OOC in this chapter, especially since he just came into the story…but whatever. It's my story! I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Half Alive

Half Alive

Summary: She had never really had anyone, never. Her family was her maids and servants. Rarely did she talk. After being home schooled for a long time she is finally able to go to school. What will happen?

**--**

**B/n: As I went back to read this story seeing I had free time, I noticed some mistakes. In the first chapter it was supposed to be Ryden, not Richard and in the second Ino, not Amelia. I am sorry for the mistakes, but seeing that I am copying this straight from my notebook, there is bound to be mistakes! So…yeah.**

**--**

_I sighed as I got up and took a quick look at the clock: 3 am. What the hell is at my window at 3 in the morning? As I approached the balcony window, I saw a shadow of a person. By then, I was scared. What if it was a murderer?! For some real stupid reason I wanted to see if it was a murderer so I pulled the curtains back to reveal…_

_--_

Sasuke, it was Sasuke at my window. I let out a sigh of relief and I heard him chuckle. I glared at him and shut my curtains and crawled back into bed. It was my sleep time.

"Come on, it's cold out here." I heard him whine.

"Too bad." I grumbled.

"I have your stuff!" My ears perked and I trudged up and out of my bed and unlocked the window, that's it. I didn't bother to open the curtains or window because I knew if I did, it would be cold. Before Sasuke could open the window I crawled back into bed and tucked myself in, ahh so nice and warm.

"Afraid you'd be cold?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." I mumbled to my pillow.

Three

Two

One

"Wait, how do you know where I live?" I asked as I shot up from my bed, bumping my head with him.

"Ouch." We both said.

_Click _

_Click_

_Click_

"Oh, no! Sasuke, y-you have to hide." I panicked. Sasuke was already hiding. I quickly lay back dawn and turned my back to the door.

"Young Mistress?" I heard Shizune whisper.

"Hm?" I answered like I was a sleep.

"Oh, never mind."

_Click  
_

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

Five

Four

Three

Two

One

_Creak_

"Sasuke?" I whispered as I sat back up.

"Yeah?" I heard him say. It sounded like it was coming from under my bed so I looked. He wasn't there.

_Tap_

"Eep!" I squeaked when Sasuke tapped me, I almost fell off my bed, But Sasuke made sure I didn't. I heard him laugh and I turned to face him.

"You truly are funny." He whispered to me as he laid on my bed. I gave a shocked look and poked his chest, something that would probably appall Shizune.

"_You should __never__ touch a man on their chest unless you are married to them."_ Her voice echoed in my head.

"Who said you can lie down?" I asked as I myself laid down. I didn't care if a boy was no more than three inches away from me, I was tired. Shizune would probably die if she saw this.

"I did." Sasuke answered as I heard his head turn towards me. I kept my head facing the ceiling.

"And to answer your question, I asked Karin, she threw a terrible fit. I didn't know she was one of your maids." I felt my face heat up.

"I don't ask for them to be my maids." I murmured. Sasuke was quiet for a while, he was probably thinking.

"Oh." He replied.

_Crash_

_Crack_

"Eep!" I whimpered as I hid under my covers. Thunder scared me. I heard Sasuke sigh and he heisitently moved his arm to rub my back. I froze at his touch, but then my body relaxed, it was quite soothing.

"Afraid of a little storm?" Sasuke asked chuckling. That boy I tell you, always chuckling at me!

"Can't you tell?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got the hint." He replied as he continued the slow, relaxing, small circles on my back. I knew Sasuke was waiting for a reply from me but I was dosing off that is until,

_Crash_

_Crack_

I quickly sat up and trembled. This was going to be a long night. I sighed because I knew sleeping wasn't an option tonight, but I really wished it was. I heard the wind echo in my fireplace, and it was a chilling sound. I noticed the fire had gone out; no wonder why it was so cold. Before I could even move Sasuke was up and starting a new fire.

"I can do that Sasuke." I whispered as I got out of bed, teeth chattering. I heard Sasuke laugh a little.

"You're so cold, your teeth show it. You probably could hold a match." Sasuke whispered back as he pulled out a lighter from his back pocket.

Before I went back into my bed and got under the covers, I locked my door by the deadbolt and other locks. Some Shizune had a key to, others she didn't. After doing that I went back to my bed and got under my covers, but didn't lat down; with thunder like this I wouldn't be able to sleep. I saw Sasuke head for the window.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Home."

"Sasuke, there is a storm outside! You should really stay here."

"Yeah, but that one chick looks like she checks up on you all the time."

"Sasuke, she won't, I promise. Now please stay the night." I begged with pleading eyes. Sasuke looked and sighed. Ha, no one can resist my puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, now scoot over." Sasuke said as he came to my bed. I did I was told and he laid down, but I didn't.

The fire added to the outrageous howling wind's voice, adding to my fright. I felt Sasuke's hand rub my back and he started to pull me down.

"Lay down Sakura. I'm here." He soothed.

His words gave me some comforting but the crackling thunder took it away. I brought the covers up to my chin and I felt Sasuke's arm snake around my waist. I immediately froze and tried to sit up.

"It's okay, I'm not going to do anything to you, I'm just trying to comfort you."

I nodded and my eyes started to drop. Sasuke really was helping me relax. He was humming a soft tune trying to help me sleep while he held me and rubbed my back. To think, all he is is a stranger to me and Karin's boyfriend. I little red light went off in my head telling me I should back off of Sasuke, but I couldn't…there was something about him.

If Shizune would freak out about me touching his chest, and she would die if I was three inches away from a boy in a bed, she would die again if she knew I was sleeping in the same bed as a boy. I wondered what she would say if she saw me and him like this. Sasuke was holding me close to him and rubbing my back while my head was on his chest with my left hand also on his chest. I didn't give much more thought to it when I heard Sasuke's even breath, telling me that he had fallen asleep. I didn't think that much more as I fell asleep, not waking up once.

--

**B/N: this was just a little fluff chapter because I couldn't think of what else to put. I hope you liked it.**


	5. Good News

**A/N:**

**Oh wow….hmm, I haven't been here in quite sometime.**

**Good News!**

**I decided to start writing again :D**

**Bad news!  
**

**I don't have a specific date! :D**

**It won't be this week because Friday is Warped Tour and stuff…**

**So **_**hopefully**_** next week?**

**I'll update ALL my stories.**

**Even Start The Sequel to the Devil's Daughter…. I don't have a title for it yet.**

**  
So, keep an eye out for me!**

**-**

**Bella**


End file.
